


Special Skill

by handerscns



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handerscns/pseuds/handerscns
Summary: Blaine can do something that Kurt can't. It's minor, really, but Kurt decides to make a fuss.





	Special Skill

**Author's Note:**

> omg first fic posted! lmao kinda short but i have a few more in progress!
> 
> i'm on insta: @handerscns

     Blaine entered the restaurant where him and Kurt were having their 3 year anniversary. He casually made his way to where is husband is and covered his eyes. "Guess who," he teased. Kurt chuckled and slid Blaine's hands off his eyes, "Who else would it be other than my gorgeous husband?" Blaine nudged him as he took the seat directly in front of Kurt. The place is really nice, a newly-opened Japanese restaurant that Rachel blabbed on about for ages ever since it opened.

     "Have you ordered anything yet?" Blaine asked.

     "Yeah, just some sushi and katsudon," he replied. When their food came, Blaine immediately took a bite of the sushi and moaned.

     "Oh my god, this is amazing! No wonder Rachel constantly talks about this place! Kurt, you should try this!" Kurt declined gracefully and watched his husband gladly eat their food. What Kurt focused on was his hands and how he held the chopsticks, if he could only just-

     "Kurt? Hey?" Blaine waved his chopsticks over at Kurt's face.

     "Hmm?" Kurt looked at his husband, who was almost done eating.

     "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" He asked. Kurt leaned over the table.

     "So maybe… Can you ask someone to bring over some silverware?" Blaine got it, he held in his laughter until the end of the night. He would have a good laugh about this over coffee.

///

     In the following days, Blaine didn't eat anything without using chopsticks. Breakfast, lunch, dinner and even his Cheetos, he ate using chopsticks. And this was getting on Kurt's nerves very, very quickly. One night, they decided to order some Chinese takeout for dinner. As it arrived, Kurt dashed to the kitchen to grab a spoon and fork. Returning back to the living room, he saw Blaine comfortably seated on their couch, devouring spring rolls with his goddamned chopsticks.

     "Kurt! C'mon, the movie is about to start," Blaine beckoned and Kurt seated beside him with a noticeable space between them. Halfway through the movie, Kurt put down his food and huffed out. Blaine noticed, it was the chopstick thing again. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and let his husband rest his head against his shoulder. Kurt still wasn't technically fine, until a pair of chopsticks with a spring roll between them was in front of Kurt's mouth.

     "Just eat it," Blaine giggled. Kurt took a bite and smiled at his husband.

     "Well if you don't know how to use chopsticks, I'll gladly feed you." That was the last thing Blaine said before Kurt tackled him down and kissed him.


End file.
